The Servant of Evil Len Kagamine
by 02LenKagamine02
Summary: This is a story I have been thinking up for awhile. Please enjoy and DON'T STEAL IT! Rated T for the mild violence in later chapters...


"THE SERVANT OF EVIL"

Len Kagamine

There was once a land which had three kingdoms. The green country, which was that of peace,

the blue country, which was that of prosperity and the yellow country which was that of

treachery and inhumanity. In each of these countries there are mixed up and confused people.

Meiko, a beautiful maiden who lived in a small village, who's life was ruined by the princess of the yellow country,

Kaito, the prince of the blue country, who fell in love with a peasant girl and blamed the yellow country for her death,

Miku, a peasant girl from the green country, who tricked the prince of the blue country into waging war with the yellow country,

Rin, the princess of the yellow country, Was the ruler of all her land when she sent her servant to the yellow country to be rid of the green girl that the blue prince fell in love with,

and then there is myself, Len, the servant of the princess of yellow, who told me to go kill the girl in green for herself.

.This story began in the yellow country.

* * *

"NO!" A young lady yelled as the blade went over the body of the male on the guillotine. I sighed. Another victim for my lady. Why is it that it is always violence that is the answer when it came to my lady Rin? She always gave me that polite smile afterward. I find it kind of sick. She has changed since we were children. The church bells that rang now weren't for the same reason they used to be. My lady and I would always play in the fields near the church smiling and laughing. Now they were just for death and destruction. It seemed kind of sad. All the crying and sorrow in the kingdom seemed to feed my lady's satisfaction and my anger. I went to the beach I always went to after and execution. The same beach I go to everyday. I released a bottle that was in my hands into the ocean. I did this everyday hoping one day, my wish will come true. The story goes if you realise the bottle in the ocean, one day your wish will come true. I certainly hope so. I sighed returning to the castle. It was always the same routine. I come home, make my lady a snack, do some tidy up in her room for her then go and wait for her to call me for anything she needs. It was strange that it felt a little different today. I came home and seen my lady smiling. She never smiled unless I did something to please her. Today she seemed, what's a word for it, 'Carefree'? I couldn't help but to smile. Seeing her happy always sparked a light of hope in me. She was so sweet and innocent here in the palace. She skipped up to me, grabbed my hands and twirled around with me in the room. She was so peaceful. At first I kinda wondered what was up. She has never been this happy since when we played in the fields. She then pulled me out of the palace until we reached the old fields. The wild flowers growing as pretty as ever. My lady seemed to be like one of those flowers. Blooming ever so beautifully. She twirled around a few times then landed in the grass, the sunset glowing over the hills. She grinned at me and told me to sit with her. For awhile there, it felt as if all I ever was to her was a servant. But she is my sister. I felt as if we were young again. I sat down beside her. She looked at me with a smile and said quietly, "Len, I'm in love!"

I smiled when she said that. She hasn't been in love for a long time. I was happy for her. Her radiance seemed to glow even more after I heard that. "Miss Rin, I'm happy for you!"

"He is the most handsomest man I have ever seen! He is so elegant and kind and..." She exclaimed with a sigh at the end.

It wasn't till nine o'clock we got back to the palace. Her Chancellor worrying over where she has gone. She relieved him then went up to her bedroom door. "Is there anything else I can do for you before you go to bed Miss Rin?" I asked politely like I always do.

"Nope!" She had said to me sweetly. "Have sweet dreams Len!"

The next day after a bunch of the serving was done for my lady, I went to the beach earlier that day. It seemed that Miss Rin followed me because after I put the bottle in the water I heard her precious voice beside me say, "Honestly, you sure are diligent! How could something like that make your wish come true?"

In response I asked her, "Would my lady like to try it?"

"Something that trivial doesn't even need me to try it..." She then paused. " I mean, isn't everything I wish for going to be made true by you Len?"

I then paused at that statement and smiled. "He he!" I giggled. She seemed so sweet when she talked to me. It was so interesting that she followed me here. She never really wanted to follow me around. I always followed her. Maybe she needed me for something and I wasn't there? I stood up. "So should we go back?"

"Sure!" She politely said with enthusiasm. She then held out her arm. "Shall you escort me there?"

I nodded and lightly held her hand in a polite gentle way. She smiled seeing that I wasn't rough. We returned to the kingdom and I went to the kitchen after escorting my lady to the sitting room. I brought out a tray of brioche for her. "Your snack miss Rin." I stated politely. She tried some and then smiled. Thank you Len!"

I seemed to have the same reaction every time. She loved it when **I** made her snacks for her. It seemed that the chef didn't do a good enough job in her words. At least she doesn't execute him too. She sighed an ever so sweet sigh.

* * *

Well that is a display of the first chapter... So tell me what you think in of my story in the reviews and hopefully if it is sucessful I will continue posting the chapters. ^-^


End file.
